Cuenta regresiva
by Luneskavier-chan
Summary: Este One-shot narra alguno de los pequeños comentos crueles o tristes que vivio toda su vida, hasta que llega a una ultima desicion final de su vida.


**_Hola Soy LunaTsuk-chan_**

**_Aquí les traigo un one-shot deprimente. Se me ocurrio desde hace tiempo hacer uno, espero que les guste. No piensen que con esto soy una anti-sasusaku, solo estoy usando esta pareja para representar mi historia._**

**_Aclaraciones: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen._**

* * *

_**Cuenta regresiva**_

_**By LunaTsuk-chan**_

* * *

_Ocho…_

-Sakura-chan lo siento, cariño-le susurro una mujer de cabellos rosados y ojos negros que se inundaba de lágrimas gruesas, llora porque le falta poco tiempo de vida y esta dejando a lo que mas ama sola- Lamento no poder estar en los momentos más importantes de tu vida, pero siempre estaré contigo aunque no me veas.

_Siete…_

-Sakura- ordeno su padre, la pequeña niña de 9 años bajo, aun vestía los hábitos negros- Ella será tu nueva mamá y ella tu nueva hermana, Karin.

_Seis…_

-Sakura eres una niña mentirosa -dijo su madrastra y le dio una bofetada-Karin es una señorita, no como tu. Vete a tu cuarto, no tendrás tu fiesta de cumpleaños.

_Cinco…_

-Sakura, tu cabello largo es horrendo, permíteme arreglarlo-dijo su hermanastra comenzando a cortar su hermoso cabello.

_Cuatro…_

-Sakura es una frente de marquesina-decían los niños y les tiraban piedras.

_Tres…_

-¿Sasuke-kun, me extrañas?-dijo una Sakura muy feliz a su novio- Sakura no es el momento de ponerse cursi, estoy ocupado-dijo su novio un poco incomodo, al otro lado de la línea se escucho una voz de una mujer sensual- Sasuke-kun- comenzó a derramar lagrimas y su novio lo corto.

_Dos…_

-No, no puede ser-dijo Sakura recostada en la pared de su baño de su cuarto, tenía en sus manos una prueba de embarazo, había salido positivo. Esperaba un bebe de su ex novio que ahora sale con su hermanastra.

_Uno…_

-Sasuke, estoy embarazada-dijo Sakura muy triste- Y vas a decirme que el bebe es mío. No nos hagamos los tontos Sakura, se que estabas con tu vecino. Karin me lo dijo-hablo Sasuke –pero Sasuke, yo siempre te he sido fiel. Yo solo he estado contigo-dijo Sakura comenzando a derramar lagrimas- yo creí que eras diferente. Sabes no te necesito, mejor olvida lo que te dije- Sakura se fue corriendo.

* * *

Sakura estaba sentada en su cama pensando en lo que haría con su bebe, no podía decírselo a su padre, pero ahí se enteraría su madrastra y le daría malas ideas a su padre. Ella no pensaba abortar, era su bebe, no había creado a base de amor, bueno eso era lo que pensaba ella antes. Otra opción era que naciera y lo diera en adopción, pero ella en su interior no deseaba hacerlo. Pero también estaba que los estudiantes malos se burlarían más de ella. Ella lo que mas había deseado era que sus hijos tuvieran el mismo ambiente en que ella tuvo cuando nació. Lo que empeoro todo es que entro su hermanastra y le dio una abofeteada comenzando a decir que la hundiría en el instituto y que todos la verían como una zorra. Y después de eso ella se fue, ella comenzó a llorar mucho que entro en la depresión, comenzó a escribir una carta diciendo todo lo que pensaba de toda su vida, ella para sentirse mejor escribía lo que le venia a la mente. Después de escribir eso, fue a su baño y saco sus pastillas para dormir. Sakura en ocho veces se tomo todas las pastillas del frasco y en cada vez recordaba los momentos más dolorosos de su vida. Sakura se acostó en su cama, se tapo muy bien como si fuera para dormir, fue para entonces que sus últimas palabras fueron.

"Mamá ven por mí"

* * *

Llego la noche en la mansión Haruno.

Karin le fue con el cuento a su padrastro sobre el embarazo de Sakura, el hombre muy molesto. Subió a la habitación de su propia hija, Sakura estaba dormida. Su padre intento despertarla, pero sus intentos fueron en vano. Temió lo peor cuando vi en su mesita de noche el frasco de pastillas para dormir que hace meses, el medico le había recetado a Sakura, vacio. Su padre temblorosamente con su mano se acerco lentamente al cuello de Sakura para revisar su pulso, no tenia pulso. El hombre estaba en shock, no estaba preparado para encontrar a su hija muerta. Aun tenia una esperanza, tomo a su hija de 16 años en brazos y ordeno a su chofer que los llevara rápidamente al hospital, el hombre solo lloraba.

Al cabo de una hora y media, en la sala de espera estaban la madrastra de Sakura y Karin, en compañía de los señores Uchiha y el mismo Sasuke. El padre de Sakura hacia negocios con el padre de Sasuke, fue una coincidencia de que justo el señor Uchiha llamara al señor Haruno y las empleadas le dieron la noticia. La señora Sakura le tenía bastante estima a Sakura. En eso sale el medico a cargo de Sakura.

-Familiares de la señorita Haruno-dijo el medico y el padre de Sakura levanto la mano, el medico se le acerco- Lo sentimos tanto pero la señorita Sakura Haruno ha fallecido.

El padre de Sakura callo de rodillas al suelo llorando, Mikoto no se quedo callada y se acerco al medico- ¿Qué produjo su muerte?

-Sobre dosis, consumió un frasco lleno de pastillas para dormir-dijo el medico- y también tuvo un aborto.

Mikoto se quedo muda antes eso, se acerco a Sasuke y le dio una cachetada- ¡Como pudiste dejarla ¡ yo no te enseñe a ser un moustro.

Sasuke se toco la mejilla.

-Porque, se suicidio-dijo el padre de Sakura destrozado.

En eso llega la empleada de la casa.

-¿Cómo esta la niña Sakura?-pregunto la empleada

-Acaba de fallecer-dijo Fugaku

La pobre mujer se llevo las manos a la boca por la imprecisión y comenzó a llorar- no puede ser, era tan buena esa criatura –y miro a la esposa de su patrón- ¡Usted tiene la culpa y su infernal hija¡-la acuso, todos se sorprendieron.

-Que cosas dice-dijo el padre de Sakura tratando de controlar su llanto.

La mujer saco un papel y se lo entrego- Esto lo escribió ella, estaba sobre su escritorio.

_"Porque tuve que nacer en este lugar, porque la gente es cruel conmigo, porque no puedo ser simplemente amada y lo más importante, el día en que mi madre se fue, por que no me llevo con ella. Se que esto es de cobarde, pero es la manera donde estaré feliz con mi bebe y mi madre, en lugar donde se que me aman y no sufriré mas."_

Eso era una parte de la nota, en lo demás decía una serie de números que cada momento ella ponía lo que mas le dolió.

El padre de Sakura arrogo la hoja y lo tiro en el suelo, Sasuke levanto el papel arrugado.

-Como pudiste hacer infeliz a mi hija-dijo el hombre furioso con su esposa y miro a Karin- desde hoy están muertas para mí. No van a tener ni un centavo de mi dinero-luego miro a Sasuke- Mi hija también se mato por tu culpa, vive con eso toda tu vida.

**

* * *

**El padre de Sakura enterró a su hija al costado de la tumba de la madre de hija, luego vendió todas sus posiciones y empresas. Los tres cuartos del dinero lo dono a la caridad y el resto lo utilizo para pasar sus últimos años de vida en un lugar donde pueda encontrar la paz y tranquilidad.

Sasuke Uchiha, recapacito demasiado tarde y una noche de profunda depresión y alcohol, se dio un tiro en la cabeza, dejo una nota a sus padres diciendo que quiere estar al lado de Sakura y cumplieron sus deseos.

Karin, al no tener ni un centavo comenzó a trabajar como prostituta, pero al poco tiempo contrajo el VIH. Ahora esta pagando muy caro sus maldades.

Fin

* * *

**Hasta la siguiente, pronto subire un one-short gracioso llamado "Pollito", es un Sasusaku, UA.**


End file.
